Stress Relief
by allyaustin
Summary: She wants to be his stress reliever. In the best way possible. Smut. Based on The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Cowritten with AnIconicPenName. Strongly Rated M. Established Raura. /One shot.


**Summary: She wants to be his stress reliever. In the best way possible. Smut. Based on The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Cowritten with AnIconicPenName. Strongly Rated M. Established Raura./One shot.**

**A/N: So me and my close friend, Victoria absolutely love this song and we wanted to get into the depth of it and it's actual meaning. So we came up with this all in less that what, fifteen minutes, tops? We're calling ourselves, legends. Okay, so maybe not /really/ but we hope this is as good as we think. :)**

**AU: They're way older now and Laura's going to be kind of a dominatrix. (To please him obviously.)**

* * *

She smiles at herself in the mirror as she overlooks her outfit. It's not too racy but it's evidently quite revealing or at least enough, she thinks.

Laura isn't exactly use to doing things like this. She's a newcomer, she guesses you could say.

Her hair is fallen loosely onto her shoulder in her usual bouncy curls and her face is free of any makeup except for the rarely occasional use of her red lipstick neatly settled on her lips.

She decided to add it on since she obviously knew it was his favorite.

Why she's doing this? She could give you plenty of reasons at to why but there could only be one real answer.

She wants to be his sense of relief. To help him relax and just let everything that he's feeling release from his mind for one night. That's all she needs.

She sighs as looks at the time. _9:15._ He still hasn't arrived and she's trying to not grow impatient.

She's not exactly sure why she's so nervous. Maybe it's the fact that he's never seen her this way or maybe because this is the first time they'll really ever just cross _that_ line.

Laura breathes in and out as she tries to calm herself. _Play the role_. She repeatedly tells herself. _Be in control._

She then allows her head to remind her of the beginning of their actual relationship. It was gradual and it wasn't a rush. It took time.

She had always been severely attracted to him from the beginning. She wouldn't even begin to deny it.

But now he's _hers_. She can have him in any way she desires and trust her she was going to take that to her advantage.

She's cut off from her thoughts as she hears the front door of their apartment open and her eyes immediately perk up when she realizes it's him.

_Laura_? She hears him call out but she vows herself to stay quiet.

He calls her again and suddenly he's close to their bedroom door. She sucks in a breath as he pulls the door open.

He doesn't notice her at first but as soon as his eyes search the room, it lands on the frisky-filled brunette sitting directly on their bed.

Her smile is slightly wicked and he finally takes notice to what she's wearing or at least what's _left_.

He just groans inwardly.

He tries to not let his boyish ways to get him so he hesitantly looks away as he closes the door behind him.

"Hey," He replies trying his best to stop the strain in his voice from being audible as he spoke.

She stands almost quickly and slowly jolts towards the blonde. He can't help but grit his teeth over the bottom half of his lip as he subtly checks out his girlfriend.

The way her curvaceous body was practically calling him drew him insane. His mind overflowing with risqué thoughts.

She grabs his hand and pulls him towards her in a slow pace. His grip on her hand tightens as his eyes still show the slightest bit of bemusement but are mostly hooded by now.

She continues to pull him until he's seated on the bed. When she let's go of his hand, he almost panics which causes her to giggle.

_so tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

Laura slightly leans into Ross and his hands engulf her waist. She gladly lowers her mouth to his ear. Her breathing growing erratically as her lips ghost it.

He shudders as her lips brush against his ear and she whispers quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She states in a seductive manner causing his hold to tighten on her.

Before he can even thing straight, she's feverishly attacking his neck with the benumbed of her lips. She's in his lap and all he can think is that: _God does it feel_ _good_.

He's trying to muffle back his moans but sadly fails but then again he's not complaining. Her wet tongue darts lightly out against his flesh.

"Laura..." He says in barely a whisper. His adam's apple bobbing up and down from nervousness.

She chuckles a little. "Sh..."

"Laura, w-what are you doing?" She doesn't lift her head as she answers his question.

"Making you feel good..." She informs him then suddenly licking and biting is all he feels and he swears there's only so much he can take.

It was as if she was devouring his neck with as much power she could withdrawal. Her heavy breathing was simultaneously intact with his own.

She moves to where her legs are straddling his body and slightly hanging off his waist.

He sighs in comfort and pulls her head back up reluctantly to meet his eyes.

_i see that sexy look in your eyes_

His gaze fixates on her eyes and she smirks. He travels his eyes down to her lips and unconsciously licks his own. All he does is give her one look and she understands.

Laura nods.

Her lips are completely swollen but at this point he doesn't care as he crashes his lips to hers.

She whimpers at his bluntness and encircles her small hands around his neck. His fingernails ghost her bare back as they lift up the hem of her tee.

The kiss gets heated within a matter of minutes. She practically pleads for him to deepen it and he finally gets the message. His hands find their way to her butt and he grasps it fully into his hands; causing the brunette to gasp.

He smiles against her lips before entering his tongue into her wet mouth. When their tongues come into contact, she releases a soft groan.

Somehow within the minutes of their preoccupied lips on each other's, they removed the lingerie piece from her and his shirt.

His fingers scan down her body thoroughly, trying his best to touch every contact of skin possible. Just touching her set him on _fire_. Had him **hypnotized**.

Their teeth bump slightly as they continue to kiss. Her pants of pleasure eliciting him and giving him confidence.

Although, she had to admit she was loving every second of what was currently happening, she was doing this for his enjoyment and not her own.

_and then you bite your lip, whisper and say, "we're going all the way"_

Laura pulls away hestitantly.

She bites down on her lower lip and her eyes show **want**. She's pretty _sure_ that he knows exactly what she's asking for but she tells him anyways and leans back down to his ear.

"_We're going all the way_..." She whispers quietly and his eyes nearly bulge out of his face as he realizes what exactly the beautiful girl in his lap means.

She smirks and thinks in her head. _This will be fun._

...

_disturb the peace_

Panting heavily, Ross laid back on the bed. His belt buckle was already being fumbled with, the metal making sharp clinks.

Tugging the belt out of the loops, Laura then unbuttoned his jeans. Her hands took ahold of the fabric an shimmied them down his legs, leaving him in a pair of too-tight yellow briefs.

With a glance back up at her blonde boyfriend, she palmed the bulge that was evident. Her lips pursed as they set into a seductive smirk.

"Mmphh.." Escaped out of Ross's mouth as one of Laura's small hands pushed into his briefs, grasping at the still hardening length.

Surrounding the base of him with one hand, she reached up the rest of her stature to plant her lips onto his.

Then she started to move her hand, the feeling of her hot skin against his making him gasp into her mouth.

The hot-blooded brunette took this incentive to slip her tongue into his mouth. She easily took control, her hand working at him as she also took dominance of their lip-lock. Pulling back with a gasp of air, she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Connecting their gazes, Laura poked her tongue out, running it on the underside of his member.

A guttural moan disturbed the peace, echoing through the apartment they shared. Ross dropped his head back on the bed as the wet heaven surrounded him, constricting beautifully.

Working her mouth around him was a chore, just because of how thick he was, just at the ripe age of 20. Using her hand to pleasure what her mouth couldn't reach, she pulled his briefs the rest of the way down his legs, allowing him to spread his legs even more, giving her more room to scoot forward.

"Fuck..._Laura_.." he muttered, snaking one hand through her hair, just setting it there as she sucked him, refusing to stop. Sweat trickled down his neck as his legs began to quiver with impending pulses of pleasure.

Swirling her tongue around his head, pre-cum on her taste-buds, she began to feel him throb in her mouth. Taking a hand to his balls, she began to massage them gently, enough to quicken his orgasm.

His breaths stuttering, Ross clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself let go, and released into Laura's awaiting mouth.

Not letting a drop slip out from her lips, she took her mouth off him and gave him a look, her eyes clouded with puddled passion that definitely indicated she wasn't done with him just yet.

Ross takes that as his chance to completely rid of his boxers and pants, kicking them elsewhere. Laura then pulled his hands up to help her remove her bra. His fingers shaking a little before he completely unloosens the bra.

He bites his lip as he stares at her in glory. She was his. Every single part of her and he was going to make that known tonight. He simply mouthed one thing to her and instantly she understood. Laura turned and planted a deep soul searching kiss on Ross's mouth. Her tongue darted out and found Ross's warm waiting tongue. The two danced back and forth in each other's mouth.

Ross slid her legs apart and straddled Laura so their now once again throbbing cores were eye to eye.

He savored this time. He would go very slow, savoring each and every moment of love making with Laura. His whole being was devoted to making her feel what she made him the two broke from the kiss, Ross kissed and licked down Laura, first starting with her chin and moving down her neck. He knew the taste of herbut couldn't get enough. As he licked lower and lower and could feel Laura's heart beating faster.

When he got to Laura's breast, he took one in his mouth and slowly let his tongue run all over the nipple. His other hand found her other breast which he softly kneaded. He could hear Laura's breath growing more rapid. He kept up the pace of sucking her breast while playing with the other.

At the same time he pressed his thigh into her core and ground it against the fabric that covered her.

Ross then reluctantly detached from Laura's breast and started kissing lower toward his ultimate goal, but not too fast. He wanted to savor this moment as much as possible.

_find your hands all over me_

When he got to Laura's belly button, he stopped and kissed around it, teasing her for what is coming next. He could feel her squirming under him, as he knew it was both pleasure and torture for Laura. Ross didn't care; he wanted to taste every part of his beautiful girlfriend.

Once between her legs, he quickly kissed and licked all over her inner thighs. Instead of going for his prize, Ross wanted to prolong Laura's enjoyment as long as possible, so he then kept nibbling at the soft, silky skin of her thighs.

When he got back to Laura's core, he paused to breath in her aroma. Very slowly he stuck out his tongue and tasted her. Laura jumped and the sudden sensation and tried to pull Ross in, but he resisted. Laura pleaded and begged, but Ross knew making her wait just a little longer would give Laura a more powerful orgasm.

Very soft and slow he traced small circles around her lips with his tongue. Laura's hips were rotating with Ross's tongue. It was time. Ross pushed his tongue deep into Laura. He worked his tongue in and out of his lover while reaching up and massaging her breasts.

Laura couldn't hold back her mewls as her body began to tremble, and she released what was so pent up inside her.

Finally Laura could take no more and collapsed. Ross softly licked her clean and placed soft kisses all over her while working his way back up to her waiting mouth.

...

She lifts herself up then slowly allows his member to penetrate inside of her.

She gasps out at the sudden impact and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head.

Laura feels Ross began to move so she follows through as she rides against his body, gradually going faster.

_just take me to the other side_

She bucks up her hips causing the blonde beneath her to grunt in pleasure. Another wicked smile gracing her features at the fact that she could make him feel this away.

That she can make him putty in her hands and that she could contain control over him. Her vision blurs as he guides her hips forward in almost a rhythmic pattern. His hold tightening.

"Oh...my..god..." She nearly loses it as their pace moves faster._ It feels right_. She arches her back just a bit as she allows herself to get used to their newfound movements.

Her hair was completely disheveled and it lingered in her face but that was the least of her worries. Ross' mouth nearly drops open at the sight of her bouncing around on his body. Her hair placed all around her face as she continued to ride him.

It was pleasuring him in more ways than one and soon he found himself picking up speed. Her breasts shaking slightly right along with their motions.

He bit his lip in ecstasy as he felt her tighten around him. She felt so tight. _So_ good. He knew he wouldn't be able to get enough. So he tries to give himself some sense of control.

Her moaning was all that could by physically heard throughout the entire apartment. Her panting getting louder by every living second.

Ross grunts when he feels that he's almost there and he just hopes she can hold on just a bit longer.

Her on top of him? Like _this_? Made him feel **worthy** and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

"Laura, baby..." He hissed out. "Shit." She couldn't help but smile as she arched her back farther. She couldn't even believe that this was what she had been missing out on.

"Ye-Yes..." She screams out, slurring her words almost. Her body trembles a little as she feels her walls clenching around him.

He pushes in deeper one last time and that's when she gladly releases. Her body shaking with utter delight.

He soon follows after, chanting out her name as he came. Her vision goes white as she falls back on his chest, her eyes immediately closing as she tries to breathe steadily.

His chest heaves up and down and he wraps his arms tightly around the brunette in an embrace.

She sighs.

His heartbeat is still beating erratically as she listens to it slowly. Her mind wandering off elsewhere until be speaks breaking the silence.

He allows his lips to kiss the top of her hair and she smiles smugly.

"You're one _heck_ of a stress reliever."

She giggles.

_sparks fly the fourth of july_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews are cool. Thanks to Victoria, that girrlllll is amazing!**


End file.
